


Becoming Acronix Borg

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: Cyrus was content being a bachelor with 16 daughters he had created himself, that was until Acronix kidnapped him changing his entire world. Now he wishes to marry the one he used to call his enemy years ago.
Relationships: Futureshipping
Kudos: 9





	Becoming Acronix Borg

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift originally for a Discord Friend I now post it here for all to read. Hope y'all enjoy.

To say Cyrus and Acronix were soulmates was to be the understatement of the century, these two were almost always found near each other. Acronix either working on some new gadget his boyfriend was finishing up, (and yes they joked that Acronix had become Cyrus's unintentional guinea pig not of course that Acronix minded) but Cyrus and Acronix both unknowingly wanted to take the next huge step,

**Marriage**

For Cyrus, it was a rather funny thought, only due to the fact before his possible future husband had kidnapped him and changed his whole life taking it and flipping it on its head so to speak, Cyrus had been content as a bachelor single Dad to an amazing daughter named Pixal. (amongst 15 others). Now he sat in his office with his mother's ring in his hand. It was a dainty thing, made with Sterling Silver and an interwoven band like vines intertwined and had two Sapphires set to a larger Diamond in between the two, flipping it through his fingers he contemplated his next big course of action which terrified the inventor to no end asking Acronix to marry him. 

If only Cyrus knew that ironically enough Acronix had actually with Pixal's help gone out and purchased a ring. The ring Acronix had chosen was a beautiful platinum band thick in width with an inset diamond he knew with the way Cyrus functioned and had a tendency to forget, his possible husband to be would need something strong, that could take a beating and knew that this ring was perfect. Acronix, now sitting in their room in their apartment, he decided to just be himself and just jump head first, he stood up grabbing his jacket and throwing it on he looked at the mirror his own youthful reflection stared back, brown eyes wide and circular in shape with a thin face and rich black hair only a shade darker than Cyrus's own balanced and complemented each feature, Cyrus had even convinced him to let his long ebony locks be out free from the ponytail, he hadn't even worn the makeup around his eyes in months, he didn't need to hide behind it Cyrus had given him his identity back, he smirked at the small braids intertwined in the raven black hair hand braided by said man when he had gotten bored and could get ahold of him. 

Acronix tucked his hair behind his ear as he walked out and locked the door behind him and left the building, he whistled loudly hailing a taxi. 

"Where to?" The driver a portly man, asked nonchalantly as he got in 

"Borg Industries, please" Acronix responded quickly the excitement getting to him

The driver looked a little surprised at that but took off as soon as Acronix buckled in, he pressed a few buttons on his Borg watch putting an earpiece into his ear, so only he could hear Cyrus, this was a new function they were testing it soon would be released to the public, all the bugs had been worked out from it(with him being the test subject of course), he dialed Cyrus's private number,

Cyrus jolted as his watch suddenly rang the ring jumped out of his hand but he managed to catch it with quick reflexes, tucking it away safely in his jackets inner pocket, he smiled and answered it a hologram image appeared of a smiling Acronix,

"Hi Love!" he greeted cheerfully smiling back, "Whatcha need?" 

Acronix playfully pouted, 

"Can I not just call you, just to say hi?" Acronix teased 

Cyrus laughed raising an eyebrow, 

"With you, no usually you have either gotten lost or almost burned the apartment down" 

Acronix groaned annoyed putting his hand to his face, 

"That was one time!" He defended "Not my fault Electric Stoves weren't a thing 40 years ago it was all gas!" 

Cyrus laughed, even more, making Acronix smile again, he could listen to that chiming laughter of his beloved Bug all day gradually the man calmed down.

"But seriously, you alright?" Cyrus cocked his head to one side in concern grey eyes scanning his boyfriend in worry,

Acronix nodded quickly

"Yeah! I'm on my way over to the Tower figured you wouldn't mind some company," Acronix answered, smiling brightly to reassure Cyrus. 

"Of course! I always love it when you visit me at work. I have to also admit you have a way with my devices that it leads me to be conflicted, but in a good way!" Cyrus added quickly, worried he'd offended Acronix.

"It's alright, I get what you mean" Acronix chuckled as the Taxi pulled up he bit his bottom lip suddenly nervous "Well I'm here I'll be up in a few moments I-" he paused trying to get said anxieties under control"I've got a question for you, that I need to ask in person" 

Cyrus perked up visibly at that,

"Oh? And what might that be?" Cyrus questioned drawing each syllable out like a small child 

Acronix smirked, a glint in his eye

"Like I said dear, I need to ask you in person" 

Cyrus pouted looking slightly disappointed but nodded

"I'll be up in a few moments, alright? Love you!" Acronix stated as the Taxi pulled up to the building, he got out and went to pay the fee,

"Love you too Nix see you soon" Cyrus smiled as Acronix cut the connection 

Cyrus gathered up papers and tried to make the space semi-presentable for when Acronix walked out of the elevator and strode over to him, 

"Hi, Woah!" Cyrus gave a yelp of surprise as his boyfriend lifted him from his wheelchair sometimes, he will admit he forgets how strong Acronix is, said man took him to the side room off of the main office, where he sat down with Cyrus in his arms held the crook of his shoulder, only Acronix and Pixal were allowed to lift him even Pixal did it when absolutely necessary, really only Acronix would sweep into his office on occasion and randomly pick him up to cradle him and take him to his more private office, but Acronix was always careful with him so Cyrus didn't mind. 

Cyrus laughed as Acronix kissed his neck and then face, being his affectionate self. 

"What brought this on today? Not that I don't mind" Cyrus questioned, cupping Acronix's smiling face, staring into those large brown eyes.

"I, being myself just wanted to just jump, wanted to ask you something, "Acronix said looking suddenly nervous he sighed and gathering courage, he reached into his pocket" I know most likely you wanted a romantic setting but I really couldn't wait to know" 

Cyrus gasped as he spotted the ring as Acronix pulled it out and straightforward ask

"Cyrus Borg will you Marry me" 

Cyrus laughed tearing up and nodding,

"Of course I will love" he pulled out his own ring he was going to propose with and Acronix joined him laughing, understanding now why his beloved was laughing as Cyrus managed to say"After all, I was going to ask you the same thing" 

They both laughed sliding their partner's respective rings on, they sealed the engagement happily with a kiss, 

The whirlwind that was the next year was a blur for the two as they prepared for their upcoming nuptials and in that time Zane had come to them asking for their daughter's hand (After all Acronix had taken to calling Pixal his daughter with her permission since she was already old enough to have the choice and he respected her) and they'd gotten engaged as well, though they were taking their time with their own wedding. Unlike Cyrus and Acronix only a year later and Acronix stood at the end of the aisle waiting for his soon to be husband. 

Again little did he know in secret Cyrus had been using his genius to give him a big surprise, Pixal knelt adjusting the straps to the exoskeleton now attached to his lower half it had taken months of having a physical therapist visit him to even attempt his first steps sure he couldn't feel the ground but he could walk, he wanted to surprise Acronix by being able to walk down to him, with the assistance of arm crutches, of course, it was so strange but he knew this right here would be beyond special as Pixal smiled at him,

"Straps and everything is good, let's get you on your feet " she held out her forearms and he grabbed on the devices hydraulics immediately standing him upright he let out a small laugh 

"To be honest never will I get used to that" he confessed

She laughed,

"But it's still amazing to see" 

His daughter for the wedding she was in a purple ankle-length off the shoulder dress, hair in a loose bun a few pieces as usual framed her face and she wore the diamond chandelier earrings and pearl necklace he had given to her for her birthday, with him now standing and even with her wearing silver strap on heels she still stood only a few inches taller than him, but it wasn't as drastic a difference as him in his wheelchair. It was still strange though but for Cyrus, it felt amazing. 

Pixal had already seen a drastic difference in the health scans of her father from using the wheelchair to the exoskeleton with the crutches he was able to move his legs and exercise and he was able to do something he'd only hope to do and she knew he wished to correct for others and give them the ability to walk again, this was her father's personality. He had always been one to only help others, and she knew how many health issues he dealt with in secret caused by the previous mobility aid, again he knew he wasn't the only one and had been working on it and just completed testing it when Acronix proposed so he set to work using himself once again as the test model and put in hours of work the steps at first were unsteady but he now had it down to well an exact science. He hoped to get them approved for the public soon. 

Pixal handed the black arm crutches to him, smirking and saying

"Let's go, Cyborg" 

He playfully glared at her, he walked to the doors sighing, she looked at him concerned.

"Dad?" 

"I just am nervous" 

She smiled and placed her hand on his

"Dad will love you no matter what I may have been stubborn at first but I'm glad my eyes were opened I've never seen you so healthy and most importantly so so Happy"

Cyrus gave her a smile before he stepped into view Acronix smiled big upon seeing him standing and walking towards him another one of his soon to be husbands inventions strapped to his own form ever the inventor, this was the Cyrus he knew the one who kept surprising him kept pushing the boundaries and First Spinjitzu Master Acronix loved that so so much, as Cyrus got to him, Pixal held a hand to her Dad Cyrus's lower back as Zane took his crutches and ducked back to his chair in front.

Lloyd officiated the Ceremony being the Grandson of their lands Creator the First Spinjitzu Master he could join anyone he wanted and was happy to be able to do this, 

"Well, who would have thought they'd see Cyrus Borg walking to his husband to be? But judging by the said husband to be's smile he expected something like this"

People nodded, some chuckling as Cyrus grinned trying to act innocent, Acronix took his hands squeezing them. 

"Because he's amazing both in a wheelchair and walking with help doesn't matter how my soon to be husband gets around I still love him all the same, it's his personality I fell for the looks are a bonus"

A splattering of red ran across Cyrus's cheeks immediately as Acronix said this, he in kind responded with

"No matter how many questions of Stockholm Syndrome I get" again some light-hearted laughter happened because the poor man had dealt with so many therapists and other famous faces asking if he'd lost it when the two had come out with their relationship "My answer will still be the same I did not fall in love with my captor I fell for the man I knew was hidden behind a mask of false bravado,, hiding a gentle and curious soul that can still amaze me with his wizardry with technology, the one who later I willingly testified that he should not be grouped with his brother because of this kindness he showed, he never showed me any hate it was always for show to protect me and I admit it was that kindness that helped me carry on" 

Acronix had tears in his eyes smiling Cyrus reached up able to get to Acronix's face he wiped the tears away, 

"Well we've seemingly flipped everything backward with this Union, let's get the main things over with shall we?" 

Actual laughter broke out one of Cyrus's friends towards the back calling out 

"That's normal!" earning even more laughter

Lloyd smiled looking to Cyrus

"Do you Cyrus Elijah Borg take Acronix to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for better or for worse for richer and poorer as long as you both shall live?" 

Cyrus tucked a strand of Acronix's hair back behind his ear smiling as he said 

"Of course I do" 

Lloyd turned to Acronix

"And do you-" 

"Of course I do as well I won't let him ever slip from my grasp" Acronix interrupted making people laugh again at the former Time Masters eagerness

Lloyd snorted as well shaking his head not annoyed but amused,

"Since you two have already practically shared your vows already, anything else you wish to say?" 

Cyrus smiled and kissed Acronix's hand, 

"This whole adventure has been amazing already and I am glad it won't stop any time soon, I'm glad to call you my Husband and Partner" 

Acronix smiled

"I fell for you quickly, I will admit especially after we were allowed to be ourselves after you showed me there was so much more than following orders, and then I witnessed the way you fight for so many people, contribute to the community Lloyd's Grandfather, it amazes me in a good way" he stuttered quickly making Cyrus snort "The way you can go from stern to gentle, kind and loving is a wonder in itself I can never put into words how much I love you

Cyrus again blushed, as a chorus of awwing occurred at this

"Love you two Nix"

Lloyd smiled and then called out

"Will the ring bearer please bring the rings" 

Little Nelson, well now into his young teens, walked forward with a big smile on his face, one arm in a sling which Cyrus knew he didn't have last week.

"Again?" He motioned to the sling, making the boy groan audibly in annoyance.

"What? Paper route incident!" He defended himself "You would not believe how many times I have had to dodge something" 

Everyone started laughing. They could believe that it was Ninjago after all, as Nelson handed over the rings to Cyrus and Acronix who smiled at each other, each saying the words I the Wed as they slid their respective rings on each other's fingers.

"With that, I now announce you two, Husband and husband, you two know what to do" 

Acronix chuckled and kissed Cyrus who kissed back they separated laughing

"I announce to everyone Mr. Cyrus and Acronix Borg!" Lloyd called over the cheering, that only amplified with that.

Pixal pressed a button automatically releasing Cyrus from the exoskeleton, Acronix immediately scooped him up taking off with him with a cry of, 

**_This time it isn't kidnapping!"_ **

Everyone lost it laughing nearly in tears at the jest towards how the two met, it was indeed a unique union and had been a hard fought battle against the odds but they had beaten those odds and now unified who knew what adventures they'd get up to but that was just how the two were and if one was to be honest it was a perfect Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a Chapter 2 because seriously these two are fun to write! Hope y'all enjoyed Comments and Kudos help boost moral!


End file.
